Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data with a reasonable cable diameter. Consequently, optical fiber cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, most communication networks still use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network. Stated another way, the copper cables are a bottleneck that inhibit the subscriber from fully utilizing the relatively high-bandwidth capacity of the optical fiber long-hauls links.
As optical fibers are deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. But certain obstacles exist that make it challenging and/or expensive to distribute optical fibers toward the subscriber from fiber optic cables. By way of example, one conventional method for accessing optical fibers for distribution from a fiber optic cable requires making a relatively long breach in the cable jacket for accessing a suitable length of optical fiber. FIG. 1 depicts a fiber optic cable 10 having a breach B in the cable jacket with a breach length BL. Breach length BL depends on the length of an optical fiber OF required by the craft for the access procedure. By way of example, if the craftsman required 30 centimeters of distribution optical fiber OF for the access procedure, then breach length BL has a slightly longer length such as 35 centimeters for presenting 30 centimeters of optical fiber OF outside the cable jacket. More specifically, the optical fiber desired for distribution is selected and cut near the downstream end of breach B and then arranged to exit the fiber optic cable near the upstream end of breach B, thereby giving the craftsman optical fiber OF with the required length. One drawback for this method is that the breach length BL is relatively long and disrupts the protection provided by the cable jacket. Stated another way, breach B must be closed and/or sealed in order to provide proper protection, which requires a relatively large covering that is bulky, cumbersome, and/or stiff. Consequently, the distribution fiber optic cable is too large and/or stiff at the distribution location, thereby making effective routing of the distribution fiber optic cable through sheeves, ducts, or the like during installation difficult, if not impossible.
Another conventional method for accessing optical fibers for distribution from a fiber optic cable requires breaching the cable jacket in two locations as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 depicts a fiber optic cable 10′ with a first cable jacket breach B1 and a second (i.e., downstream) cable jacket breach B2 that are spaced apart by a significant distance D. By way of example, a typical distance D between cable jacket breaches B1,B2 is about thirty centimeters. Then, the optical fiber OF desired for distribution toward the subscriber is selected and cut at the location of the second cable jacket breach B2. Thereafter, the optical fiber OF that was cut at the second cable jacket breach B2 is then located at first cable jacket breach B1 and then pulled toward the first cable jacket breach B1 until it protrudes therefrom as shown. Simply stated, optical fiber OF for distribution must be located twice (once at each jacket breach B1,B2) and the length of optical fiber OF protruding from the first cable jacket breach B1 is dependent on distance D between cable jacket breaches B1, B2. Typically, the cable jacket breaches B1, B2 are closed for providing environmental protection such as by overmolding or using a heat shrink tubing. Thus, this conventional procedure for accessing and presenting optical fibers for distribution is time consuming, may damage the optical fibers, and/or creates a relatively large protrusion after sealing the cable jacket breaches.
Consequently, it would be desirable for distribution fiber optic cables to have low-cost solutions that are craft-friendly for installation. Moreover, solutions should also offer relatively small-footprints, flexible distribution locations, easy servicing/repair, and/or versatility for connectivity. Additionally, the reliability and robustness of the distribution fiber optic cable assembly may have to withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment. The present invention provides reliable and low-cost solutions that are craft-friendly for distributing optical fibers toward the subscriber from a fiber optic cable with a relatively small and flexible distribution location.